Dark Abode
A kind of resting place for the Nobility.Mind full of the potential danger if they were by some chance exposed to the rays of the sun, the Nobility constructed emergency shelters every twenty or so miles along all the roads. They range in size from tiny ones that would accommodate only a pair up to huge ones that could shelter a hundred people. Those called Dark Abodes are mid-sized structures designed to protect ten to twenty people. Many of these have been weathered into ruin or destroyed at the hands of human kind. A large number of them still provide a place where the surviving Nobles might find a brief respite from their journey. From the outside, the dark abode Mia Simon and D visit looks like a gray dome, but the inside is far more spacious than it is on the outside. Probably can make use of space manipulations such as miniaturization. It has marble staircases and a natural hot spring that's been modified for Nobility's exclusive use. The entrance is rectangular and can be made larger or smaller. Next to the entrance are thee-dimensional schematics of the facility. The lowest level, three stories underground, has a meditation chamber that measures roughly fifteen feet in each direction. The dark abode has its own elevator and motorized transport system. If anyone other than a Noble approaches it, its defensive systems activate projecting an illusion to hide the dome. In Iriya the Berserker, D, Iriya, and Meeker also encounter one that allows them to take refuge from a dangerous area that was prone to lightning strikes called the Lightning Thicket of the Gods. Once they reached it D pressed his left hand to a red depression on the dome’s surface and immediately entered the dome through the door that'd suddenly appeared. Once Iriya had followed suit, D pressed the same hand to an identical depression on the inside, and the entrance closed. Here they find a Sterilizing light tinging their bodies with blue from head to toe that rids the body of all dangerous germs. After three seconds, the light faded and a door opened before them. These Ultradense-Alloy Doors like the whole structure are constructed of thousands or even tens of thousands of layers of ultra dense alloys, used by Nobles to safeguard their resting places. The trio was greeted by a room so gorgeously appointed it would’ve made even the most jaded traveler cry out with delight. The shelters of the Nobility lacked none of their accustomed luxury. As the boy stood dumbfounded in the white light, the girl coaxed him into taking a seat on the blue sofa, telling him, “I’ll have some tea ready in no time." It's equipped with a shower of sorts, the showers if a human stands naked in it, it feels about the same as if they’d soaked in warm water but there is no actual running water to it, and cleans just the same. There’s no bathtub for humans. Food, however, is a different matter. The Nobility’s shelter was stocked with a sumptuous array of foods suitable for humans. On tasting the roast duck, which was on a par with the highest quality prepared by the very best of chefs, both Iriya and the boy were astounded. “Making all this appear, dishes and all, with one flick of a switch- the Nobles really were incredible, weren't they? These plates are made of gold!” Twin D has taken control of most of it and activates a kind of powerful than normal sol gun it seems that the abode is equipped with that nearly does the duo in. Category:Technology Category:Weapons